medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lunos
Archive One Hello Hello. It seems as if multiple blatant and subliminal advertisements has brought me to gain interest in this wiki, so I'd personally like to join. My old wiki, Multiverses Wiki, seems to have died. Anyways, my friend Jogorian and I decided to join (and I might attract a few more friends, but meh for now) in conjunciton to make some stuff. We may not be on a lot, because we're trying to stir the embers of Multiverses, but I think I'm going to put most of my time into this. Thanks, Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 02:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) New Hi, I'm considering hopping over from Multiverses (of course I'll continue my work there, however) and was wondering if it'd be okay for me to join this wiki as well? Just write me back whenever you have the chance. Thanks! Jogorian (talk) 02:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I was posting that just before I got to bed, sorry for the late reply. Do you guys have a get started page? If not, could you just explain on how I should start? Thanks, Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 14:56, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi, I was just wondering, even though I am probably not going to edit as much as I once did, is there an admin spot open at all? Cause I would probably use it to tidy up the Navigation Bar and do those sorts of things. Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Supporting this because I have seen Toothless doing this well before HolbenilordTalk 06:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Requested Deletion Please delete the Australis article. I plan to relocate the creatures there to the southern jungles of Emiria. Pinguinus impennis 15:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi; would you mind deleting Story: Dismissal and Story: Decline? I've forgotten my plans for them (or folded them into my current series) and I don't think I will continue them. HolbenilordTalk 16:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Caxla was a Zolothot city that was attacked during the Dawn War and successfully repulsed the humans, but was later abandoned as the Zolothots declined. Right now it is a number of overgrown buildings (likely Aztec-style architecture) and maybe a few Zolothot wardens. HolbenilordTalk 11:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC) hey lunos its zeo. sorry I have't been on lately... I'm on vacation in south africa with my other families here. not really any internets here. I don't think I can do family matter with you anymore considering i wont be back until january 21. If anyone needs to know, Trey and Titanus will be ok back in Emiria. I will finish up Ready for battle as soon as im back but you can use Trey. If anyone asks about his past, just let him nervously say "its a long story". He will refuse to speak bout it. so see you guys soon! Merry xmas and a happy new year :D -Zeokx- January 1st 9:22 PM well lunos im back :D -Zeokx- (talk) 16:46, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Trey and War Emiria I'm really sorry to say but I don't think Trey will make it into Family Matters. I have changed my mind a little and Trey will be a little busy for a while. I hope this won't affect the story ad war to much. However, I still want Trey to fight in the war, possibly helping unite the nation once again? Comeback Hey Lunos, I'm planning on (finally) making a return. But I have a small request, all my former articles are relatively poorly written and have grammatical and spelling errors. I would like to know if it's possible to start from scrap again, y'know, from 0? If not I'll just attempt at correcting everything, which could take a while. Abandon the search for Truth; settle for a good fantasy - Horakoeri 13:30, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I could maybe do that. So you want to to delete ALL of your pages? Just tell me cause I think Lunos won't return any time soon (unless I'm mistaken?). 15:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) By the way its Zeo 23:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Early industrial age sea dwarves Zeokx wont respond and I was hoping oyu coudl jsut refer to his talk page for the info, if it's ok just message me, if not we can work on a comprimise. Yuy168 (talk) 05:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC) They woudln't be anything like Rifle's, and would probabbly only be accurate at 100m or so. They might have a few units of riflemen, but they would be defending the homeland. Of course, musket and bowmen would work together, and the addition of bayonet's would make them a force to be reckoned with. Im not sure how prominnet magic is, but to balance it out perhaps they are magically null, immune/resistant to it's effects yet unable to harness it in any way? I know it's medieval universes wiki,, but I would find it intresting to see a clash of ages perhaps. The Colonial/Napoleonic era is incredibly fun to write about, cause you can have badass swordsmen and marksmen, but can mix in a healthy amount of explosives.Yuy168 (talk) 02:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Also im in chat Yuy168 (talk) 02:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Im in chat so we can discuss the sea dwarves. Yuy168 (talk) 15:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Emirion I have plans for Emirion and yes, you will be seeing lot's more of them. However I do want them to play with my Terraliek series. *SPOILERS* They get blown up *SPOILERS END* 23:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if im being kinda spammy but can we talk? Yuy168 (talk) 03:34, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello :) I check this wiki almost once a day, but I'm afraid that, for now at least, I've decided to discontinue any of my fiction. Also, my opinion on Yuy's ideas - assuming they're only basic guns I don't see them as too overpowered, if we do balance them with a lack of magical powers (but not neutralism/immunity to it) I think it would be fair, as magic is also a form of ranged attack far more advanced than bows and arrows. Of course, I definitely do not encourage all nations to develop gun technology, because, well, then it wouldn't really be Medieval Universes Wiki. Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi im a little bit late but if we could speak for a moment im sure we can come to an agreement. Yuy168 (talk) 22:31, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Dawn The sun rises; a new Dawn is just over the horizon. Lunos, I personally invite ask you to come and help us on the World of Dawn wiki. Yeah alot has happened, but I think we can get our original ideas alive. But for that to happen... we must start over. I started this wiki two days ago and have already attracted a member, but I see more. I vision a new wiki. Remember our dreams, Lunos? We can weave our dreams into the fabric of Dawn. All I ask is that you just take a look at my new wiki, and if you would like to join, I would be so very honored. We need someone like you. If you are wondering what the wiki is about, allow me to explain. It is a world known as Dawn, with seven continents, each filled with many races and creatures and religions. The thing about religion is that... gods are real. If you would like to check it out, click here. Thanks so much. -Zeokx- (talk) 04:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) We need to talk -Zeokx- (talk) 20:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Project ??? Hey Lunos, it's been three or four years since we last spoke. I know you're probably not going to see this, but if you do, send me a message? I have a new world coming. Here is a little page I typed up earlier, explaining some of our basic plans. Greetings! This is Z, on my new account (I made a new one just to reduce my digital footprint...) In class today I started thinking about important details we will need. I would like to start planning a bit before we start. Dawn First of all, a name of course. We could always use Dawn; Dawn symbolizes hope and a fresh start. It is also obviously an allusion to the previous worlds we've created. We could also use a different name. It might be time to leave Dawn behind. I thought of Atharia ''and ''Darkscape. Any suggestions are obviously encouraged. Geography Second, we need to think of our geography. I was thinking of one main planet, named Dawn or Atharia or Darkscape. This planet would be home to perhaps three to five continents (it would be cool to have more mixed/shared areas, instead of just race specific locations. Obviously, certain races would be much more prevelent in some areas). Perhaps this one main planet or "realm" could be linked to other "realms" (such as an Abyssal realm and what not) via certain types of gateways or rifts? I think it would be pretty cool for there to be wars over the Abyssal Rift or the realm here rift. If you have any experience with Elder Scrolls, they would be similar to Daedric planes. Races Third, races are always a big deal. Here is my basic little list. Major ('''most common)' *Human (obviously) *Snow Elf (my favorite of course) *Dark Elf (I was thinking of making this universe particularily religiously heavy. Cults are always fun.) *Sandkin/Sand Dweller (kind of like Tusken Raiders?) *Orc (Is it really fantasy without Orcs?) *Moon Elf (my other favorite of course) *Raxian (just because I loved how you adapted these) '''Minor ('less common than major, but still relevant) *Semiraxian (perhaps a different more/less human-like Raxian would be cool) *Sky Elf *Sun Elf *Runic (Animated constructs. Primarily laborers, but some are merchants and such as they earned their freedom.) *Araki (Insectoid) *We'll need plenty more, but that's all I had time for. Ichorian ('''Basically all the demons and things like that. Basically the Dez) *High God (Basically beings such as Dez'ran) *Demichorians (Lower forms of Ichorians. Think of a dog compared to a human.) *Subichorians (Anything else. I would think of these as common people.) Major and Minor races would live on "Dawn" or the main (hub?) realm, wheareas Ichorians inhabit the other realms primarily. I would assume some mages or devout cultists would settle in another realm, but most are probably filled with unholy monsters. '''The Creator The Creater is our God here. However, I don't think we should decide what this is. Let the people have their religions and we can have our wars. There is no real truth here. Magic I really enjoy our system of magic here! Perhaps we can incorperate runes more? Maybe the letters of this language are runes? Whatever, I really like what we have now and I'll probably just refine it a bit more. Anyways, that's all I have for now. Tell me what you like/dislike and what else you think! I suspect I will be on anywhere between 2:00 to 8:00 AM UTC each day, if I can, as my timezone in -8:00 UTC. However, if there is ever a time in which you would like to discuss anything over Mibbit or Skype or anything like that, just let me know. Good n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ morning! MyDivineCarnage (talk) 05:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC)